


Nest Is Where The Family Is

by Queen_Martia



Series: Camileda AU [3]
Category: The Owl House
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Found Family, Gen, Luz is a good friend, Pre-Femslash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby gays, but we all know eda and camilia are speedrunning this relationship, technically, willow is stronk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Martia/pseuds/Queen_Martia
Summary: Camilia is excited to meet some of Luz's new friends, and learns a little something about herself.
Relationships: Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda, Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Series: Camileda AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908874
Comments: 58
Kudos: 367





	Nest Is Where The Family Is

**Author's Note:**

> Ok brief warning for mentions of gross medical stuff at the beginning, that's it.  
> I know I'm gonna have Eda and Camilia get together in either the next part or the part after that, but I wanted so bad to pair these two bisexual idiots together this chapter that it physically hurt. Also, protect Willow

Camilia knocked back another cup of coffee with a sigh, crushing the empty Styrofoam cup in her hand. One of the surgeons from the ICU gave a low whistle. “Damn. What’d that cup ever do to you?”

“Exist,” she muttered, running a hand down her face. Just two more hours, and her shift would be over, and she could visit Luz and Eda at the Owl House and forget about her shitty, shitty day. “If I never have to help lance a boil again, it will be too soon.”

“You knew what you were getting into when you signed up for medical school, didn’t you?” teased one of her coworkers. He took a sip of his soda and sighed, leaning against the vending machine. “You really should ease up on the caffeine, y’know. Sooner or later you’ll explode your heart. Medical fact.”

Camilia rolled her eyes. “Oh, is it?”

“Absolutely!” He launched into a story about his cousin drinking twenty-seven energy drinks in a row and literally exploding into a pile of gooey chunks at their bat mitzvah. Camilia tuned him out in favor of scrolling through her social media feed. She blinked as she got a message from Luz.

_From- Luz_

_Hi mami! Meet Willow and Gus! [IMAGE FILE]_

She tapped on the message, opening up a picture of her daughter and two witchling children in a group hug, grinning their heads off. Camilia smiled with them- it was good to see her daughter having fun, even if she was covered in purple mud.

“Oh? Is this little Luz I see?” Camilia immediately turned her screen off and glared at the nurse looking over her shoulder, who gave a laugh. “Easy, tiger. Just thought I’d ask. She having fun at that camp of hers?”

“Eh- apparently.” She turned the phone back on and showed the picture to the two other coworkers in the room, who ‘aww’-ed appropriately. “It’s nice to see her making friends, finally.”

“I’m telling ya, the kid has ADD.” Julia sat down across from her, popping another chip into her mouth. “I know a specialist you could see.”

Camilia groaned. “Look, it’s not that I don’t believe you. But Luz has seen several therapists who all agree that she doesn’t have ADD, and they know things about her that I don’t. Even though you and I both agree that she probably could use medication, people don’t believe that a girl of color could have an attention disorder.”

“Yeah, I had that problem with my little sister,” one of the interns commented. “Okay, it wasn’t mental health, but an… artist friend,” she said cautiously, as if she was thinking of something else, “was able to diagnose her Chron’s when doctors kept saying she was faking, or that it was arthritis.”

“Hey, don’t pin it on us!” one of the surgeons replied defensively. “There’s hundreds of thousands of conditions the human body can experience, all of them with overlapping symptoms and expressions.”

The intern scoffed. “Yeah, but an artist can do in a day what doctors can’t do in ten years? You’ve got to admit, there’s some serious malpractice going on there when someone who trains in the opposite profession does your job better than you.”

The conversation drifted to talk of misdiagnosis and overlapping disorders, but Camilia was quickly called away from her break to draw blood and check vitals, and before she knew it her shift was up. She changed out of her scrubs and hurried home as fast as she could. She sent Luz a text to let her know she’d be there soon, grabbing a bag of ‘collectibles’ she’d scrounged up out of the basement on the way out. As she stepped into the forest, Camilia let the stress of the day and the discomfort melt away.

As she expected, the portal opened up into the foyer of the Owl House. Luz tackled her in a hug as soon as she closed the door, her hair damp as if she’d just gotten a shower. “ _Mami!_ Did you get my text?”

“I did,” Camilia chuckled, giving her an extra squeeze. She looked up to see the two witchling children from the picture standing a few feet away, the girl blushing and the boy giddy. “So, which one of you is Willow and which one is Gus?”

The boy ran up first, sticking out his hand like he wanted a high-five. “I’m Gus, ma’am! President of the Human Appreciation Society!” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I suppose you don’t have gills, either?”

“No, that’s generally not something that we have.” Camilia got a good look at him. “… how old are you?”

“Not important!” he said a little too quickly. He pulled the young girl forward. “And this is Willow! She used to be on the Abomination Track, but they recently switched her to the Plant Track, thanks to Luz!”

“The… what?”

Luz patted her hand sympathetically. “It’s okay, I was confused too.” She sat down beside her mother on the couch. “It’s kind of like a trade school, I think? That Blight girl is in the Abomination Track, and Gus is on the Illusion Track.”

Camilia hummed. “And Willow, you’re okay with being switched? I imagine the transition can’t be easy.”

Willow gave a little ‘squee’ and plopped down beside Luz. “Are you kidding? This is great! My parents said that the Abomination Track was more respectable, but now that Principal Bump put me in the Plant Track, they’ll have to accept it!”

Camilia held up a hand. “Wait, let me get this straight. They named you ‘Willow’, and then they were surprised that you wanted to learn Plant magic?”

Luz laughed, cuddling into Willow’s side. “That’s what I was thinking! I mean, you wouldn’t name a kid ‘Amber’ and then forbid them from wearing orange, right? It’s just weird.” She took Willow’s hand in her own, giving it a soft squeeze. “I’m just glad things worked out well for you.”

Camilia saw the crinkle of Luz’s eyes, the warm look on her face. _Oh._ Camilia hoped for the sake of her daughter that this crush would either burn itself out or be resolved peacefully. Luz tended to catch feelings fast and hard; the last crush had been a student teacher who had actually listened to her talk about Azura, and before that it was an upperclassman who asked her out on a dare. Every time she got rejected, it was just another blow to Luz’s heart.

“Mama?” Luz gave her shoulder a nudge. “You’re dozing again. Was work stressful?”

“Er- yes, but I was just thinking.” She glanced around. “Say, where’s Eda? I brought some knick-knacks from our world for her stand.”

Willow gave a soft, dreamy sigh. “Aw! Luz, your moms are so sweet!”

Camilia made a soft choked noise, heat rushing to her face. Sure, she thought Eda was hot, and sure, she appreciated that Eda was watching over Luz for her, and sure, Eda brought out a side of her that she hadn’t thought she had any more, but…

Oh, dear. She really _had_ caught feelings, hadn’t she?

Luz, for her part, gave a soft laugh. “Uh, Eda isn’t my mom? She’s my boarder for the summer.”

“Oh, my bad.” Willow rubbed her thumb along Luz’s knuckles. “I just thought it was sweet, that’s all.” The girl had a slight flush on her cheeks, and Camilia felt a bit of tension release from her shoulders.

The door to the Owl House swung open, and Eda strolled in. "Welp, King's cleaning up the slug corpse, so that'll show him." She caught sight of Camilia and grinned. “Hey, sweet thing,” she purred, reaching out to cup Camilia’s cheek. Camilia, for her part, leaned into the warmth of her hand. “Missed you while you were back in your world.”

Gus turned to Luz. “Are you _sure_ they’re not married?”

Eda laughed. “Well, not yet, we’re not. But I’m working on it.”

Luz groaned, shoving at Eda. “Noooo! Stop flirting with my mom, that’s weird!”

"Oh, hush." Camilia grabbed her bag of junk, pushing it into Eda’s hands. “I found some stuff in the basement that you can sell at your stand, if you’d like.”

Eda plucked an old Christmas ornament from the bag, her pupils dilating rapidly. “Ooh,” she purred, watching it dangle in the light. “Shiny and sparkly and so very pretty.” Her ears twitched as she batted it back and forth, causing a giggle from Camilia.

“Well, it’s yours if you want it.” Camilia’s eyes darted to a framed poster of Eda, but something about it seemed different. She squinted. “Is that…”

“Yup!” Eda stood up, slipping the ornament into her pocket. “Baby’s first wanted poster. I’m so proud.”

“Of course you are,” Camilia muttered with fond exasperation. “Well, I knew sooner or later you’d get banned from a school. At least this one is from another dimension.”

“You’re taking this surprisingly well,” Luz noted, burrowing into her mother’s side for a hug.

Camilia shrugged. “We’re in a magical world where people can breathe fire and reattach limbs. At this point, getting banned from a place for mischief is downright banal.” She reached out, running her fingers along Eda’s ear and smiling as Eda shivered. “But no more of that, alright?”

“I don’t plan on it.” Luz tugged on her mother’s wrist. “And stop being weird!”

Gus watched with wide eyes. “So humans _do_ present each other with objects as a mating ritual!”

Camilia frowned. “Yes, we give each other gifts. And if you could stop treating me like an animal to be studied, I’d appreciate it.” At Gus’s yelp and backing up, she sighed and leaned back. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to know about my culture, or even popular human culture. But if you want to know about it, just ask me directly instead of acting like it’s a science experiment, okay?”

“R-right!” Gus nodded, sitting down at her feet with a notepad. “So, um… I’m just going to go down the list, and you tell me what’s correct and what’s wrong. Is that okay?”

Camilia nodded, watching as Luz and Willow talked quietly out of the corner of her eye. The girls seemed to be getting along well, and she smiled. “Ask away, kiddo.”

As Eda curled up into her side and Luz explained the convoluted plot of the Azura to a blushing Willow, Camilia couldn’t shake the feeling that here, in the Owl House, surrounded by Luz and Eda and her daughter’s friends, was where she was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Feed me your comments


End file.
